30 ABY
Events * The Assassination of Cal Omas by the Mandalorian Poort Noy. * Reinstatement of the New Galactic Republic * The Space Raiders descend upon Hutt Space without a care in the galaxy resulting in what would be remembered as the Toydarian Conflict wherein Luke Skywalker re encounters his one time pupil. * The Murder of Yap-En Soear * Gigin-Taue Soear takes to the throne of Proloxis IV * Space Raiders under the leadership of Montagra invade Proloxis IV * Cas-Lo Vont takes control of the Jedi Community:Lex'rer * The Space Raiders are driven off of Proloxis IV by a fierce storm created by the Jedi, this storm causes the entire country of Krushi to collapse into the vast oceans. the people of the planet are evacuated by the Republic Relief Effort. *During the evacuation, the transport vessel farrying the Royal Procession as well as the Masters Skywalker is pulled down to the surface of Korriban;it is here that the small group is forced to do the bidding of the beast Montagra's master. while attempting to seek out a ancient prophecy intended to destroy the galaxy as well as the Force,Montagra summons to life a vast tomb full of Sith Mummies via a Sith Montra.it is this army of the dead that leds the group into the Temple of Prophecies where the Jedi assembled are forced into combat with the mighty temple guard: Ler'Banka,while battling the massive Gorax master Solusar is slain. *At that very moment aboard one of the New Galactic Republic's Relief Effort Vessels, Ambassador Leia Organa Solo reveals to her family a clone of their long dead brother & son: Anakin Solo II whom she has been keeping to her self for the past six months.after General Solo reacts angerly he is then informed of the fact that the Clone has the spirit of their son channeled into him,it is this revelation that leads to Kyle Katarn renouncing his commission to the Jedi Order. when confronted by the fact that her mother has been ignoring her family for the clone of her dead brother,Jaina Solo proclaims she will never accept the clone and storms out of the room, her twin brother has the exact opposite reaction and accepts the return of his brother. * At the darkest moment Umble Zarr lets forth a blast of Force energy that topples the mighty beast whilset saving Master Skywalker & Soear. by design the blast was only meant to save Luke Skywalker, whom would moments later find out such as Zarr inflicted upon her husband the injuries that would kill him in the end.after proclaiming her love for Skywalker,Umble levitates to the ceiling while destroying the entrance to the Temple of Prophecies. moments later Zarr would confront her servant the Beast Montagra whom unknowingly had been serving her the entire time, the two would exchange short words before the retrieval of the Prophecy and then depart for the Valley of the Dark Lords to dispose of Mara Jade-Skywalker. Battles * The Battle of Orran * The Ambush at Go'Gek Births *Anakin Solo II (cloned from material provided by the Yuuzhan Vong, also infused with the formers Spirit by Luke Skywalker) Deaths *Cal Omas(in Darth Depressis's sequel trilogy photo-novel) * Yap-En Soear * Commodore Doo Hoffa *Cilghal (in Darth Depressis's sequel trilogy photo-novel) *Kam Solusar(in Darth Depressis's sequel trilogy photo-novel) *Ler'Banka *Gigin-Taue Soear *Mara Jade Skywalker (in Darth Depressis's sequel trilogy photo-novel) *Putag *Umble Zarr Category:Years in the Sequel Trilogy era Category:Years